Damn Fate
by Meikoow
Summary: [Réecriture] "Prend garde aux ténèbres petit. Un pas dans l'ombre et tu te feras engloutir..." Inconscient de l'obscurité qui le rattrape, Luffy s'apprête à vivre les trois points importants de l'adolescence : Amour, Jeunesse et... Problèmes. Beaucoup de Problèmes. (YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous ! Cette fanfic a été réecrite et c'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai supprimé pour reprendre depuis le début. Désolée pour le désagrément...

Beaucoup de choses ont changé mais le scénario restera à peu près pareil.

\- Ici, Luffy est dans sa troisième année de lycée avec Law et Kidd pendant que Ace et Sabo sont à l'université.

\- L'histoire aura aussi un schéma plus dramatique. Et Luffy est un peu plus OOC qu'avant.

Pour les nouveaux, je rappelle que cette fic est un **yaoi** et impliquera à l'avenir des scènes matures. Notez aussi que le pairing principal sera du **AceLu** , avec du **LawLu** à côté. Merci à ceux qui continuent de me suivre malgré tout !

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis !

.

* * *

.

 ** _Damn Fate - Chapitre 1_**

xox

 _Du rouge. Du rouge partout. Sur le sol, sur les murs, et même sur lui. Lui qui avait toujours apprécié cette couleur, la voir lui remontait maintenant l'estomac. Un goût de ferraille amer envahissait sa bouche sans même entrer en contact avec la mare de sang dans laquelle ses pieds étaient en train de tremper. Son esprit divaguait, partagé entre les ténèbres qui menaçaient de le recouvrir, et la souffrance horrible qu'il endurait depuis le début._

 _Il avait mal. Chacun de ses halètements lui comprimait la poitrine et il crut un instant que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Ses lèvres tremblantes bougeaient d'elles-même pendant qu'elles se forçaient à fredonner la même mélodie qu'il répétait en boucle depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait en oublié le compte. Ses larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues, laissant des traces humides et salées qui commençaient à lui brûler la peau._

 _ **BANG**_

 _Le coup de feu le paralysa. Aucune douleur se fit ressentir sur son corps. Il aurait pu croire qu'il avait rêvé ou qu'il avait miraculeusement été épargné, mais le bruit de couinement dans son dos suivi d'un son de chute lui fit savoir que la balle n'avait pas raté son coup. Un hoquet étouffé resta coincé dans sa gorge._

– _Oops~ Tu t'es arrêté, gamin._

– _A-Arrêtez…_

– _Règle numéro une : si tu t'arrêtes de chanter, ils mourront._

 _Il hoqueta à nouveau. Ses bras maintenus au-dessus de lui le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire, à part continuer de chanter comme on le lui avait ordonné. Alors il obéit. Il chanta encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge compressée dans ses sanglots n'en puisse plus._

 _La mare de sang à ses pieds s'agrandit jusqu'à caresser ses cuisses. Il comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas la substance poisseuse qui remontait le long de ses jambes, mais plutôt lui qui était en train de s'y enfoncer. La panique le gagna aussitôt, le garçon se mettant à se débattre et à hurler pour échapper à tout ce rouge qui le recouvrait maintenant jusqu'au cou._

– _Tu les a tué._

– _Non…_

– _Tout est de ta faute._

– _NON !_

– _Souviens toi de ce moment jusqu'à ton dernier souffle._

 _Il appelait à l'aide, hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, mais personne ne venait lui porter secours. Il était seul, seul et complètement brisé. Il n'y avait plus que cette voix maudite qui le torturait depuis les tréfonds de son esprit sans savoir d'où elle venait._

– _Souviens toi..._

 _Et dans un ultime cri de terreur, la dernière chose qu'il vit fut un sourire aussi malsain qu'effroyable avant que la nappe de ténèbres vienne l'engloutir pour de bon._

* * *

– LUFFY !

Il se redressa d'un seul coup, ses yeux grands ouverts fixés devant lui tandis que son corps était couvert de sueur. Son cœur tambourinait comme si quelqu'un cherchait à en sortir. Il mit du temps à comprendre qu'il était réveillé, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience de la pièce familière dont il reconnaissait chacun de ses recoins. Un bureau bordélique, des fringues éparpillés partout sur le sol, des figurines disposées sur une étagère étonnamment bien rangée…

Sa chambre.

Une pointe de soulagement traversa son esprit. Son regard pivota alors sur sa gauche et il tomba sur une paire d'yeux inquiets plantés droit dans les siens. Il reconnut tout de suite les minuscules tâches de rousseurs parcourant la partie supérieure du visage de l'adolescent, et ses lèvres aussi pâles que fines qui semblaient appeler son prénom. Un faible sourire étira ses joues. Il l'appela à son tour.

– Ace...

L'autre parut se détendre aussitôt, sans pour autant se débarrasser de l'anxiété affiché sur son visage. Un soupir de soulagement allégea ses craintes. Sa main se fraya un chemin entre ses mèches noires dont les ondulations aux reflets étincelants ne cessaient de charmer le plus jeune des deux. Ce dernier bougea ses jambes sous la couette à moitié par terre et vint enlacer son frère qui l'accueillit sans broncher.

– Encore un de ces foutus cauchemars, hein ? grommela le plus vieux des deux garçons.

– Mmmh.

Pendant un moment, ils furent bercés par le silence apaisant que les deux savourèrent avec joie. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots à ce moment pour se réconforter. Il suffisait simplement de pouvoir se toucher, sentir la présence de l'un et de l'autre, humer leur odeur et se dire qu'ils avaient quelqu'un à leurs côtés qui valait plus que l'univers tout entier. La main de l'aîné caressa doucement la tête de l'adolescent contre lui, mêlant ses doigts dans la chevelure de son frère aussi sombre que la sienne. La douceur de ses mèches ébènes l'entraînait dans une sorte de transe enivrée de sérénité que seul Luffy semblait pouvoir lui procurer.

L'autre le laissait faire, profitant de cet instant plein de tendresse qui lui fit rapidement oublier son dernier cauchemar. Influencé par la douceur de son frère, Luffy nicha son visage dans le creux de son épaule et huma longuement l'arôme agréable qui s'en dégageait. Sa peau était imprégnée d'une délicieuse odeur masculine qu'il ne cessait d'apprécier lorsqu'il était dans les bras de son aîné. Mélangée à son odeur corporelle habituelle, il put deviner la présence du parfum qu'il portait régulièrement, celui dont il pouvait savourer les senteurs du jasmin mélangé aux échantillons de citronnade.

Se relaxant un peu plus, Luffy se laissa complètement entraîné contre le torse de Ace dont le dos atterrit sur le matelas en douceur. Désormais à cheval sur lui, l'adolescent resserra son étreinte, l'enveloppant de tout son être comme si se séparer l'un de l'autre, même d'un pauvre millimètre, causerait leur perte à tous les deux. Profitant de sa position, Ace atteignit le cou de Luffy avec ses lèvres, parcourant délicatement son épiderme. Le corps de Luffy frémit à son infime contact.

Les deux restèrent longtemps ainsi sans dire un mot, en se contentant de respirer la présence de chacun et savourant ce précieux moment de proximité si intime qu'ils semblaient ne faire qu'un. Et alors que le plus jeune se laissait entraîner dans une deuxième vague de sommeil, la voix de Ace lui chatouilla la gorge.

– On devrait appeler le Dr. Hiluluk.

À la mention du médecin, Luffy se renfrogna. Il se redressa, plantant son regard désapprobateur dans celui de son frère.

– Je n'ai plus besoin de le voir. Tu le sais très bien.

– Luffy, c'est le troisième cauchemar en deux semaines maintenant. Il y a forcément quelque chose qui ne va pas.

– Je vais parfaitement bien.

– Lu'… rappelle-toi la dernière fois que-

– Je. Vais. Bien.

Ace pouvait aisément deviner la frustration dans le ton pour le moins agacé de son cadet. Il allait rétorquer quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il ne parviendrait pas à convaincre Luffy de cette manière, et borné comme il était, Ace aura bien du mal à avoir le dernier mot. Il se sentait terriblement impuissant.

Tout ce dont il était capable lorsque son frère se mettait à hurler en plein milieu de la nuit, c'était espérer qu'il se réveille le plus vite possible. Rien ne pouvait le tirer de son sommeil agité. La seule solution était d'attendre, comme leur avait conseillé les nombreux médecins qu'ils avaient consultés. Et Ace détestait regarder Luffy hurler à l'agonie sans pouvoir alléger ses souffrances comme il le devrait.

Soupirant, il tendit sa main contre sa joue, le pouce glissant avec soin sur la cicatrice creusée sous son œil gauche. Il amena ses lèvres jusqu'à la marque, déposant un chaste baiser juste sous la peau de l'œil qui se ferma par réflexe.

– Très bien. Je ne ferai rien pour cette fois, capitula l'ondulé. Mais au moindre problème je ne me gênerai pas pour t'envoyer en consultation, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Un sourire parcourut les lèvres du plus jeune, et Luffy embrassa la joue de son frère dans un élan d'enthousiasme.

– T'es le meilleur frère au monde, tu le sais ça ?

– Et toi le plus borné de la planète.

Ignorant l'insulte, Luffy l'embrassa une deuxième fois avant d'éclater de rire. Il était toujours à califourchon sur son aîné lorsque, poussé par une idée sournoise, le plus âgé vienne se rouler sur le côté en entraînant l'adolescent avec lui. En une fraction de seconde les rôles avaient été inversés, avec Ace qui se tenait maintenant sur le ventre de Luffy. Rictus aux lèvres, il approcha dangereusement ses mains de son frère qui prit immédiatement conscience du danger.

– Mes traitements de faveur valent très cher. Que dirais-tu d'une compensation pour équilibrer la donne ?

Sachant parfaitement ce qui était sur le point de se produire, Luffy émit minuscule un couinement alerté avant de tenter d'échapper à la prise de son aîné. Chose qui n'a pu aboutir, comme les doigts de Ace se logèrent brusquement dans ses côte.

– Mange ça !

Piégé, Luffy goûta au supplice de ses chatouilles pendant que son frère se délectait du rire éclatant du plus jeune qui s'agitait dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de s'éloigner de ses mains tyranniques.

– S-Stop… pitié, j'en peux plus !

– C'est ce qui arrive quand tu oses défier les paroles de ton grand frère.

\- Aaaah.. !

Finalement, le son d'une alarme sauva le pauvre adolescent de sa longue agonie. Les deux s'arrêtèrent, tournant leurs têtes vers le radio-réveil qui affichait sept heures en lettres digitales rouges. Ils n'avaient même pas pris conscience que l'aube était déjà levée. Et quand il leva les yeux sur ses volets encore fermés, Luffy vit en effet les minuscules rayons du jour qui essayaient désespérément de se frayer un chemin entre les trous.

Ace se redressa à contre cœur.

– Lève-toi idiot. C'est moi qui t'emmène ce matin.

– C'était pas au tour de Sabo ?

– Il a dû assister à une fête d'aristo toute la nuit. Il ne répond pas à mes messages, il est sûrement encore cloué au lit cet abruti.

– Encore un coup de son vieux, c'est ça ?

– Tu sais à quel point il déteste se faire désobéir.

– Tch. Saloperie de bourges, maugréa le jeune brun en sortant du lit.

Leur matinée s'enchaîna dans une routine tout à fait banale qui se répétait comme presque chaque début de journée. Ils se débarbouillaient en se querellant pour prendre possession de l'unique miroir de la salle de bain, s'habillaient en vitesse et descendaient manger le peu qu'il restait dans les placards. Brioches, céréales, et même les restes de pizza de la veille y sont passés. Le festin dura jusqu'à ce que Ace ne s'aperçoive du peu de temps qu'il leur restait avant le début des cours.

Luffy attrapa son sac à l'entrée et suivit son frère jusqu'à la belle Mercedes orange qui les attendaient garée devant le portail. Il était toujours fasciné par la belle voiture de sport aussi étincelante que la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. N'importe quel fana de voiture aurait bavé devant celle-ci. Même Luffy qui ne s'en souciait pas d'habitude avait tendance à lorgner sur la jolie carrosserie d'un œil brillant.

– Allez, grimpe. Je t'emmène au lycée et je file réveiller l'autre crétin avant qu'il ne loupe son examen.

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il s'installa sur le siège passager comme tous les jours où Ace se proposait de le conduire au bahut. Il eut à peine le temps de boucler sa ceinture que la Mercedes démarra au quart de tour, faisant gronder le moteur à des kilomètres.

Luffy se mit tout de suite à l'aise. Son dos se cala parfaitement dans le creux du dossier, et le garçon se détendit en se laissant bercer par la vitesse de la voiture. Mais ce moment agréable fut de bien courte durée, car il se redressa d'un seul coup, tirant sur sa ceinture.

– Ace.

– Mmh ?

– J'ai oublié les clefs de la maison.

-o-

La voiture s'arrêta devant la grille du lycée. On ne distinguait plus l'entrée dans la foule d'élèves qui arrivaient tous en même temps. Luffy descendit du véhicule, non sans se retourner une dernière fois vers la vitre baissée :

– Tu passes à la maison ce soir ?

L'autre secoua la tête.

– Pas cette fois. Oyaji nous a réclamé notre présence.

– Okay.

– Fais pas cette tête. Je me rattraperai, promit Ace en démarrant à nouveau.

Luffy était resté devant la grille à regarder la voiture partir au loin pendant plusieurs secondes. L'angoisse disparue de ce matin revint au galop maintenant que son frère n'était plus avec lui. Son cauchemar refaisait surface comme un bouchon que l'on jetait à l'eau. Sa dernière crise remontait à plus de deux ans. Pourquoi est-ce que cela devrait recommencer tout de suite sans aucune raison ? Ce n'était certainement que passager, Ace n'avait pas à s'inquiéter autant. Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait croire, mais en réalité, il était tout aussi préoccupé que lui.

Pensif, il ne vit pas arriver l'ombre dans son dos qui se jeta sur lui sans crier gare.

– Yooo !

Il esquissa un sourire en entendant la voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Pivotant la tête, il attrapa le nez disproportionné de son camarade d'un air tout à fait naturel.

– Salut Usopp. T'es à l'heure aujourd'hui ?

– C'est à moi de dire ça ! Et lâche mon nez bordel- Aw… Aaawawaw !

– Cool, allons-y.

Sans lâcher sa poigne de l'appendice du frisé lui servant d'organe nasal, Luffy traversa la grande cour en direction des casiers. Il finit tout de même par relâcher son pauvre ami lorsqu'il voulut retirer ses chaussures. Usopp ne manqua pas de lui rappeler à quel point son nez était sensible et qu'il fallait le traiter avec soin mais comme toujours, l'adolescent ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille.

La sonnerie annonça le début des cours, interrompant le frisé dans son énième discours pour le moins inintéressant.

Ils arrivèrent tout juste à temps pour la première heure. Le cour d'histoire était l'un de ceux que Luffy redoutait le plus. Des leçons d'une dizaine de pages les attendaient chaque jour, sans compter toutes ces dates et ces noms de personnalités dont il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il était extrêmement compliqué pour lui de suivre une leçon sans laisser son esprit divaguer sur le moindre petit détail insignifiant qu'il pouvait trouver.

À l'heure actuelle, il était en train d'observer la tombée des feuilles d'automne de l'arbre planté au milieu de la cour depuis sa fenêtre. Il vit l'une d'entre elles virevolter dans la brise matinale, se levant et s'abaissant en rythme avant de glisser sur le goudron parmi les autres. Cela faisait la troisième année maintenant qu'il voyait le cerisier de la cour flétrir sous la fraîcheur de la saison. La troisième et la dernière.

Son année de terminale était arrivée si vite qu'il avait l'impression d'être toujours dans sa classe de seconde, Usopp assis à côté de lui comme chaque année, et cette monotonie quotidienne qui lui donnait juste envie de s'assoupir indéfiniment.

– Je sais que vous tous ici présents sont impatient d'assister à la fête de la Réunification qui a lieu tous les ans. Cependant, je suis certain que la moitié d'entre vous a déjà oublié la véritable histoire qui se cache derrière ce festival où la plupart ne vient que pour s'amuser.

À la mention du festival, l'intérêt de l'adolescent fut piquée à vif. Son regard se reporta sur le professeur. La fête de la Réunification était l'un des événements les plus importants de la cité qui n'arrivait qu'une fois par an. Des invités de marque y prenaient très souvent part, les meilleures attractions venaient des quatre coins du pays, et certains Tenryuubitô quittaient même leur précieuse Capitale pour venir montrer leur _« respect »_ aux valeureux combattants de l'histoire. Personne ne loupait un truc pareil.

– Le terme de réunification n'est pas là par hasard. Il y a vingt ans en arrière, la Cité d'East Blue était dans le chaos le plus total. La guerre civile a tout d'abord été instiguée par les révolutionnaires qui voulaient dénoncer l'injustice instaurée par le Gouvernement de Mariejoie, notre Capitale. Intervient le même jour une guerre interne entre les gangs les plus dangereux qui s'y trouvaient, tous dirigés contre le criminel le plus recherché de l'époque, Gol D. Roger.

Le nom mentionné fit naître de lourds frissons dans le dos de chaque élève. Tout le monde connaissait parfaitement la personne portant autrefois cette identité. Il n'existait aucun citoyen du pays qui n'ait connu cet homme. Adulé, haï, ou bien encore craint par la majorité de la population, Roger était un grand personnage important qui, selon tous les innombrables articles écrits sur lui dirigeait plus de la moitié de la cité pendant plus d'une dizaine d'années. Même Luffy qui détestait les cours d'histoire s'était retrouvé obnubilé par ce criminel dont les exploits catégorisés comme 'méfaits' par l'État l'avaient littéralement laissé admiratif.

Il n'était pas le seul en vérité. Chaque jeunes portait cette figure comme exemple, que ce soit par la réputation de ce type en tant que terreur ou héro.

– Les choses n'ont pu véritablement se calmer que lorsque l'assassinat de Roger a été révélée le jour-même au public. Bien qu'en réalité sa mort a été le cataclysme de conflits encore plus conséquents. Vous n'étiez pas encore nés lors de cette époque bouleversante. Mais vous avez sûrement dû entendre les échos des événements précédents par vos proches ou autres témoins. Les gangs se sont multipliés pendant qu'ils cherchaient à s'éliminer pour une question de territoires. Les rues étaient devenues incontrôlables, les quartiers invivables alors que des milliers d'innocents étaient impliqués malgré eux.

Ce moment a été un coup très dur pour le pays. Aujourd'hui encore, la Cité portait quelques séquelles de cette période sombre qui remontait tout juste à vingt ans. L'on pouvait encore trouver des bâtiments pulvérisés par des explosions, des quartiers entiers désertés par endroit, et des familles pour la plupart dévastées, qui ont dû fuir le pays pour sauver leurs vies. Rien ni personne n'avait été épargné.

– C'est alors qu'un autre événement marquant eu lieu presque deux ans après la mort de Gol D. Roger, notamment la rébellion général de trois cités réunies dont North Blue, South Blue et bien entendu East Blue, toutes menées par le chef de l'armée Révolutionnaire. Monkey D. Dragon, ça vous parle ?

Et comment. Cet homme était le seul qui a su faire trembler Mariejoie, l'endroit le plus sécurisé de tout le pays, voire de tout le continent. Il était une deuxième figure appréciée des jeunes, et même des habitants de toutes cités confondues.

L'homme continua son récit tout en mentionnant d'autres noms politiques qui sont apparus durant la guerre nationale dix-huit ans auparavant. Il décrivit la manière dont l'armée gouvernementale s'était rapidement occupée des scélérats en quête de bain de sang, la façon dont ils avaient secourus les rescapés et enfin l'arrestation de Dragon. Il paraîtrait qu'il se soit battu seul contre toute une élite pendant des heures avant de se laisser capturer.

Les détails sont encore assez flous concernant toute cette histoire et ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Mais l'État a su tourner la situation en leur faveur, revendiquant la victoire menée contre les rebelles par la sueur de leur front. La suite du cours ne parlait plus que des longs discours ennuyants tenus par les poltrons de Mariejoie restés planqués jusqu'à la toute fin, ainsi que de la multitudes de nouvelles lois instaurées pour le bien du pays, sois-disant.

Luffy se mit à bâiller avant de se laisser retomber contre sa table. Son intérêt désormais envolé, il s'apprêtait à piquer un somme de quelques minutes mais fut rapidement interrompu par son voisin de table, excité :

– Dis moi que tu compte aller au festival.

Un rictus carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres avant de lui répondre.

– C'est là-bas qu'ils vendent les meilleures glaces de l'univers. Pour rien au monde je louperai un truc pareil !

Usopp serra le poing d'un geste triomphant, murmurant un « yeah ! » plus fort qu'il ne le pensait au vu de certains regards tournés vers lui. Oubliant bien vite la leçon, Luffy se cala une fois de plus sur sa table, cette fois en s'endormant pour de bon. Il ne se réveilla qu'une une plus tard lorsque la sonnerie annonça leur instant de liberté.

-o-

L'après-midi fut un calvaire. Il faisait froid, le sol avait gardé l'humidité de l'averse tombée en rafale ce week-end, et leur professeur d'EPS avait malgré tout jugé bon de les faire courir à l'extérieur. C'était à se demander s'il était parfois doté de bon sens. Voilà une demi-heure qu'ils couraient au pas sans arrêter.

Usopp respirait comme un bœuf derrière Luffy qui espérait vivement que ça se termine le plus tôt possible. Les deux étaient à l'arrière, suivant leurs camarades de plus en plus loin. Luffy n'était pas aussi épuisé que son ami dont la langue pendait jusqu'à ses jambes courbaturées, mais le simple fait de courir le démotivait complètement. Ah, il aurait dû aller à l'infirmerie se trouver un symptôme imaginaire et esquiver le cours de sport. Quoique, il avait déjà tout fait au cours de ces trois dernières années… et leur prof n'était plus aussi dupe qu'au début.

Il était en train de passer l'angle de l'arrière-bâtiment lorsque son nom se fit interpellé depuis le minuscule creux du mur devant lequel il courait.

– Mugiwara-ya.

Sa tête pivota vers un jeune garçon appuyé contre la façade cachée du reste de la cour. Son bonnet en laine blanche fut la première chose qu'il vit sur les cheveux en bataille de l'élève en question, recouvrant à moitié son regard gris posé sur lui. Un sourire parcourut le gratifia depuis sa position, avant qu'une cigarette vienne se poser entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Luffy n'hésita pas à le lui rendre, abandonnant très vite son jogging pour venir le rejoindre.

– Hey Traw, salua le balafré en s'adossant à côté de lui.

De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient apercevoir la moitié de la classe continuer courir le long du bout de la cour, rejoignant le reste de leurs camarades du côté de l'instructeur qu'ils ne pouvaient distinguer depuis leur angle-mort.

– Tu ne devrais pas être en classe ?

– Tu ne devrais pas être en train de courir ? répliqua le basané sans quitter son rictus.

Luffy ricana. Les deux étaient en tort, pas besoin de demander plus de détails. L'autre continuait d'entamer le reste de sa cigarette, ravivant la minuscule braise sur les cendres au bout de la tige. Il œilla le balafré en train d'observer son camarade tituber sous l'effort sans même s'être aperçut que son ami n'était plus devant lui. Il lui tendit la moitié de sa clope que Luffy refusa poliment.

– D'habitude tu acceptes de les finir.

– J'ai passé un sale quart d'heure la dernière fois que Ace m'a grillé. Il a menacé d'appeler le vieux, le même démon qui nous a avertis que la prochaine fois qu'il nous verrait avec ça dans le bec, il nous le ferait avaler encore fumant.

Le dénommé Traw releva un sourcil, sceptique.

– Mais ton frangin fume aussi.. ?

– Ouais, je sais. Mais tu le connais. Il devient dingue au moindre truc qui pourrait nuire à ma santé, soupira Luffy en croisant les bras.

Cette obsession qu'avait son frère pour l'éloigner de tout danger n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Ace l'avait toujours couvé pour tout et n'importe quoi, telle une véritable Mère-Poule envers son précieux poussin tout juste sorti de son œuf. Mais si autrefois Luffy adorait se sentir protégé, il se sentait maintenant restreint autour de son grand frère qui trouvait n'importe quel moyen pour le garder en sécurité. C'était à se demander si le monde courrait à sa perte s'il se faisait piquer par une abeille. À moins que l'univers tout entier ne s'effondre s'il laisse tomber la moindre goutte de sang ?

Un rire jaune lui échappa. Traw, de son vrai nom Trafalgar Law, observa la mine du plus jeune devenir de plus en plus exaspérée. Un mince sourire trouva refuge sur ses lèvres et il reporta son regard vers les autres élèves, finissant lui-même le reste de sa cigarette.

– Il est si terrible que ça, votre papy ?

– Oh mec… cet homme est le plus dangereux de la planète. Ne l'approche surtout pas si tu tiens encore à ta vie, conseille d'ami.

La façon dont il mentionnait son grand-père amusa particulièrement le basané. Il faut dire que cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui. Et d'après la description terrifiante que les frères faisaient de lui, sa réputation ne laissait pas à désirer. Il était connu pour arrêter la pire des racailles et était craint de tous les petits gangs des rues qui pensaient pouvoir s'élever au-dessus des autres. En bref, c'était un monstre.

Law n'aborda pas plus le sujet comme il voyait déjà le visage de Luffy pâlir au fur et à mesure que ce dernier repassait en boucle les moments les plus horribles passés en compagnie de son grand-père.

– Hé Traw, appela le garçon en oubliant ses affreux souvenirs. Tu viendras au festival ?

L'interpellé mit du temps à comprendre de quoi voulait parler le balafré. Le festival. Ça lui était complètement passé au-dessus la tête.

– Je ne sais pas. Ça dépendra de… beaucoup de chose.

Il s'était arrêté avant de finir, se remémorant tout à coup un détail qui l'assombrit. Son changement soudain d'expression ne passa pas inaperçu pour Luffy que ce dernier décida d'ignorer.

– Tu n'es pas venu l'an passé, faut rattraper ça.

– Je verrai.

– Cool. Je compte sur toi, sourit le brun sans prendre note du ton incertain de son camarade.

Law roula des yeux.

– Je t'ai dit que-

– Hé ! Vous là !

Surpris, les deux garçons relevèrent les yeux pour apercevoir un homme penché à la fenêtre, l'expression rouge écarlate. Ils se tendirent en reconnaissant le proviseur adjoint du haut de sa petite taille et sa perruque aussi évidente qu'une coiffe indienne.

– Que faites-vous ici ?! Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas avec votre cla… -Hé ? C'est une cigarette que je vois dans vos mains !?

– Eh merde, jura Law en jetant l'arme du crime encore incandescente.

Sans réfléchir à deux fois, les deux élèves se mirent à courir. Ils entendaient encore les cris de l'adulte qui les ordonnait d'arrêter depuis l'étage sans pour autant lui obéir. Ils tracèrent même lorsque l'éducateur sportif se mit à les courser, se rendant à l'intérieur du lycée pour tenter de semer leurs poursuivants.

L'après-midi se fit bien plus longue que prévue…

-o-

Finalement, leur petite escapade était très vite devenue une course-poursuite à travers tout l'établissement qui avait duré plus d'une demi-heure avant que les fautifs ne se fassent attraper. Chaque classe des trois étages ont certainement pu entendre les cris hystériques du proviseur adjoint une fois que les coupables interceptés se faisaient traîner dans son bureau. Et même une fois à l'intérieur, ses vociférations triplèrent de volume en brisant presque les tympans des deux garçons assis à un mètre de l'adulte.

Il leur récita le règlement de l'école concernant les cigarettes et les heures de cours obligatoire, chose que Law et Luffy n'écoutèrent que d'une oreille tellement ses braillements dissimulaient la plupart de ses mots.

Il avait appelé leurs responsables légaux bien entendu, mais ceux-ci ne se montrèrent pas de l'après-midi. En fait, ils ne se montrèrent pas du tout jusqu'à ce que les cours se finissent. Les deux garçons étaient donc restés avec M. Sageharu pendant plus de trois heures en attendant que l'un des parents vienne récupérer leur 'délinquant' de progéniture, comme l'avait mentionné à multiples reprises l'homme de l'autre côté du bureau.

Bref, après un sermon qui sembla durer toute une éternité, Luffy remarqua déjà la nuit qui commençait à tomber à travers la vitre du bureau. Ace ne pouvait malheureusement pas le tirer de ce merdier ce soir. Quant à Sabo qui vivait dans la direction opposée, il se voyait mal lui demander de faire un aller-retour juste à cause de sa bêtise.

Le seul qui restait et que le proviseur adjoint avait sans doute appelé ne pourra définitivement pas venir. Le connaissant, il avait déjà rejeté la possibilité de se pointer au bahut et Sageharu le faisait très probablement poireauter pour rien juste pour le punir d'avoir séché son cour d'EPS.

Et tandis qu'il essayait de trouver le moyen le plus rapide pour rentrer chez lui, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement.

– Bonjour, je suis venu récupérer Monkey D. Luffy.

Choqué, le concerné se retourna brusquement vers l'homme qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce et ses prunelles s'écarquillèrent tellement qu'ils pourraient rivaliser avec sa bouche en forme de O.

– Ah ! V-Vous voilà… enfin ?

Le proviseur adjoint dut marquer une pause le temps d'observer la figure peu ordinaire qui se tenait juste devant lui. Luffy ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour son air ahuri. Toute personne qui n'avait jamais rencontré son oncle se retrouvait complètement paralysé en le voyant pour la première fois.

En plus de sa grande taille facilement intimidante, une chevelure rouge écarlate descendait le long de sa nuque, faisant ressortir une cicatrice impressionnante formées de trois longues griffures en travers de son œil gauche. Même Law était resté bloqué devant l'adulte, bien que son visage n'affichait aucune expression particulière. Il était plongé dans une longue observation détaillée, presque… calculatrice.

L'homme jeta un bref coup d'œil à Luffy qui se cala nerveusement sur son siège.

– Je suis terriblement désolé pour les ennuis qu'a pu vous causer ce garçon. A-t-il fait quelque chose de grave ?

Son interlocuteur, dont la perruque menaçait de tomber sous la surprise, se recomposa très vite en réajustant sa voix à moitié tremblante.

– E-Eh bien, il a transgressé le règlement de l'établissement qui.. qui stipule expressément l'obligation d'être présent en classe, et votre f-fils- je veux dire, neveu, a délibérément violé la règle en quittant le cours de sport pour aller _fumer_ avec son camarade.

Luffy se redressa tout de suite.

– C'est faux ! Je ne fumais pas, j'étais seulement en train de-

– Silence.

Le ton autoritaire de son tuteur le fit taire sur-le-champ. Même Sageharu n'a plus été capable de prononcer le moindre mot pendant plus d'une minute. Shanks reporta son regard sur le proviseur adjoint. Le pauvre avait perdu toute ses couleurs. Sa perruque menaçait de tomber sous les gouttes de sueur qui dégoulinaient de son front.

– Je vous promets de punir ce voyou comme il se doit une fois rentrés à la maison. Il ne causera plus aucun problème à l'avenir, je vous le promets.

Ses yeux sanglants plantèrent l'adolescent qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

– O-Oui.. S-S'il vous plaît ?

Sur ce, l'adulte se dirigea vers la porte en faisant signe à Luffy de le suivre. Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir, non sans se tourner une dernière fois vers un Law littéralement incrédule. Il lui envoya un rapide clin d'œil que l'autre mit du temps à comprendre, puis sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le silence entre lui et Shanks dura jusqu'à ce que les deux atteignent la magnifique voiture noire garée juste à l'entrée où aucune autre voiture n'était en vue à cette heure tardive. Ils montèrent à l'intérieur et l'homme s'arrêta derrière le volant, les yeux dissimulés sous sa tête baissée.

– Pff-

Et tout à coup, tout se brisa.

La tension, le silence glacial, la pression suffocante, tout s'envola dès lors qu'un rire incontrôlable franchit les lèvres de l'adulte jusque-là imperturbable.

– Hahahahaha !

Luffy le suivit juste après, les gouttes salées dégoulinant de ses yeux comme il se retenait de rire depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau du vieil homme. Les deux s'esclaffèrent un long moment, remplissant la voiture de fous rires inarrêtables.

– Mon Dieu, je n'en peux plus !

– Tu as vu la tête qu'il a fait ?! T'étais tellement convainquant que même Law est tombé dans le panneau, hahaha !

– Je crois lui avoir flanqué la trouille de sa vie.

– Il a bien failli se pisser dessus !

Leurs rires redoublèrent d'entrain avant qu'ils ne finissent par se calmer. Shanks reprenait son souffle, tandis que Luffy essuyait ses joues baignées de larmes. Encore un moment plus tard, l'adulte finit par récupérer un peu de son sérieux. Il soupira, posant son crâne contre l'appuie-tête de son siège.

– Sérieusement, Luffy. M'appeler pour un truc pareil…

– Ce n'est pas moi qui ai appelé. Et puis j'aurais jamais cru que tu te déplacerais vraiment pour un truc aussi débile. Je m'attendais à rentrer à pied.

– J'avais besoin d'une excuse pour prendre une pause. Ton proviseur m'a seulement donné l'opportunité d'esquiver la paperasse.

– Il n'est que proviseur-adjoint.

Relevant les yeux, il tourna la tête vers Shanks sans quitter son sourire. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était là, avec lui, alors que ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas mis un seul pied à la maison.

– Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de sécher les cours pour te voir…

– N'y pense même pas ! C'était juste une exception aujourd'hui. Je suis sérieux Luffy, si j'apprends que tu manques des cours sans raison je te tue.

– Oui _papa_ , se moqua l'adolescent sans dissimuler son rictus.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Shanks démarra enfin le moteur et la voiture s'élança sur la route. Le calme qui venait de revenir se fit soudainement couper par le gargouillement affamé provenant du siège passager. Shanks lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

– Pizza ce soir, ça te dit ?

Pas besoin d'apercevoir l'éclatant sourire affirmatif de son neveu pour connaître la réponse.

…

* * *

 _Review please !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yoosh. Merci pour vos première impressions. Voilà la suite sans plus tarder !_

* * *

 _ **Damn Fate – Chapitre 2**_

xox

Une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe. La chaleur du wagon commençait sérieusement à l'étouffer, et Luffy n'était pas en mesure de pouvoir ouvrir les fenêtres beaucoup trop loin de sa portée. Il faisait si chaud qu'il apercevait presque de la buée apparaître sur les carreaux des portes automatiques, celles-ci bloquées par deux grands bonhommes en costume qui se tenaient devant.

 _Encore cinq minutes_ , pria l'adolescent qui réprima un soupir, de peur de gêner une vieille femme à seulement dix centimètres de son visage. Finalement, le tramway s'arrêta plus vite qu'il ne l'espéra.

Un courant d'air soulageant s'engouffra dans la rame dès lors que les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent sur la rédemption du garçon. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se dépêcha de goûter l'air frais de l'extérieur. Seigneur. Même l'odeur d'acier chauffé provenant des rails était un délice à ses narines comparé aux effluves de sueur qu'il respirait depuis plus de dix minutes dans cet enfer.

Sérieusement. C'était vraiment une plaie quand Ace ou Sabo n'étaient pas en mesure de l'emmener au bahut. Les transports étaient une horreur aux heures de rush. Un peu plus et il mourrait d'asphyxie là-dedans ! Pourquoi avoir inventé des merveilles telles que les voitures si c'était pour s'emboîter comme des legos dans les wagons ?!

– Mugiwara.

Cette voix reconnaissable entre mille attira brusquement l'attention de l'interpellé. Ses yeux croisèrent des orbes aussi grises que le ciel de ce matin.

– Yo ! lança joyeusement le brun en rejoignant son camarade adossé à côté de la grille du lycée. Ça a été hier soir ?

– C'est à moi de te demander ça, imbécile. Je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir après ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau du Vautour.

– Oh, tu parles de Shanks ?

Un rire lui échappa, lui valant un haussement de sourcil de la part de Trafalgar.

– Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'une blague.

– … Quoi ?

– C'était une mise en scène. Une de ses mauvaises manies qu'il a de vouloir impressionner les autres quand il les rencontre pour la première fois, continua le jeune garçon dans un haussement d'épaules.

Law semblait ne pas le croire. Il laissa un silence passer entre eux, ne laissant plus que le bruit des autres élèves qui passaient à côté d'eux pour rejoindre le hall.

– Enfoiré, lâcha finalement le tanné.

– Hahaha ! Hagesaru* avait une de ces têtes !

– Un régal, approuva Law.

Même lui ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il se remémora la pâleur du directeur-adjoint face au grand rouquin. En parlant de ça, c'était bien la première fois que Law voyait le tuteur de Luffy en chair et en os. Si son nom n'était pas inconnu dans son entourage, son visage en revanche, avait été un mystère pour lui jusqu'à ce jour. Vu la façon dont son camarade le décrivait chaque fois qu'il le mentionnait, il s'était attendu à voir un homme d'affaire banal, avec une tête banale et une aura d'autant plus quelconque comme presque tous les PDG d'entreprise qu'on pouvait voir dans des interviews ennuyeuses à souhait.

Le flux des élèves passant la grille s'était mis à ralentir tout à coup, les laissant deviner que la sonnerie n'allait pas tarder à retentir. Se dépêchant de finir sa clope, Trafalgar suivit le plus jeune à l'intérieur du lycée.

…

Les journées passées à s'amuser avec Ace et Sabo après les cours lui manquait terriblement. Il sortait tout juste d'Histoire et avait du temps à tuer avant d'aller au gymnase cet après-midi. Si ses frères avaient été là, ils n'auraient pas perdu de temps à trouver une occupation digne de ce nom, même si la plupart d'entre elles consistaient à mettre le directeur-adjoint sur les nerfs. Vraiment, quel dommage qu'ils n'aient pas été dans la même classe. Luffy aurait pu obtenir son diplôme en même temps qu'eux, le fêter en même temps qu'eux, aller à l'université en même temps qu'eux…

Quelle plaie.

– Ils ont déjà donné les programmes pour la fête, lança Usopp qui avait le nez plongé dans une brochure qu'il avait ramassée dans le hall.

Les affiches pour ce jour étaient plaquées sur tous les murs de la ville. Tout le Monde n'attendait plus que la semaine prochaine. Il n'y avait pas une seule conversation où les mots « fête » et « réunification » n'étaient pas prononcés, et Luffy ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça excitant.

– À quelle heure a lieu le discours de l'autre cosmonaute ?

– Attend voir… pouffa le frisé, à trois heures pétantes.

– Cool ! On aura le temps de profiter des jeux avant, sourit Luffy dont le regard brillait de mille feux rien que d'imaginer l'événement.

Usopp lui rendit son sourire.

– Ace et Sabo seront de la partie ?

– Quelle question ! Ce sont les premiers que tu verras débarquer.

Son camarade ricana à cette remarque.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la cour arrière de l'établissement. Comme à leur habitude à cette heure de la semaine, ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre le vieux cerisier planqué derrière les autres. L'air de l'automne commençait déjà à faire tomber leurs feuilles, et bientôt le froid les empêcherait de rester allongés dehors sous les branches du vieux tronc qui menaçaient de tomber à la moindre brise de la saison.

Les deux allaient pour prendre le dernier angle du couloir afin de rejoindre la sortie lorsque la vue de plusieurs élèves regroupés au bout de l'allée les stoppa. Quatre types entouraient deux pauvres premières années coincés contre le mur. L'un d'eux avait son col agrippé par le plus imposant de la bande et battait désespérément des jambes pour tenter d'échapper à sa prise.

Son cri parvint aux oreilles de Luffy et de Usopp, tous deux immobiles face à la scène déplaisante qui s'offrait devant eux. Le plus peureux des deux recula par instinct, déjà prêt à courir dans le sens opposé.

– Luffy, appela-t-il dans un souffle de peur que les autres ne les remarque.

Mais le brun continuait de les observer sans bouger, comme s'il hésitait à aider les deux autres en détresse.

– Luffy !

Rien à faire. Son camarade refusait de reculer. Et quand Usopp aperçut le regard que tenait le balafré en direction du rouquin un peu plus loin, il sut aussitôt qu'il serait impossible de le convaincre.

– Je te rejoins tout de suite, lança celui-ci sans se retourner.

Usopp n'eut pas le temps de protester. Luffy s'avança vers les fauteurs de trouble sans réfléchir plus longtemps. Consterné par l'entêtement de son camarade, le frisé hésita à son tour. Devait-il rester avec lui dans un ultime soutien comme tout bon ami aurait fait sans se poser de questions ? Ou bien allait-il juste l'ignorer et l'attendre sagement à l'extérieur dans l'espoir qu'il revienne en un seul morceau ?

Il allait rester. Il allait vraiment le faire ! Mais dès que les orbes sanglantes du délinquant s'étaient braqués sur eux, ses jambes avaient décidé à sa place. Incapable de contrôler son corps plus longtemps, il fit demi-tour et se mit à courir dans le sens inverse sans même jeter un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui.

– Tiens, tiens. Regardez qui voilà, chantonna le rouquin, non sans masquer le venin dans sa voix.

Luffy s'était arrêté à seulement quelques pas de la scène. Lui et ses amis venaient de cesser tout mouvement vis-à-vis de leurs victimes. Un coup d'œil à celles-ci suffisaient pour se rendre compte à quel point elles étaient terrorisées. Ils tremblaient comme une feuille !

– Vraiment. Tyranniser des premières années, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire Kid ? Je pensais que mes frères et moi te suffisions ? sourit le balafré d'un air sarcastique.

Ce qui lui valut une grimace presque répugnée de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier s'exprima enfin en relâchant violemment le garçon qu'il tenait depuis tout à l'heure.

– Bâtard… cracha le dénommé Kid en s'approchant dangereusement de lui. De quoi tu viens te mêler, petit merdeux ? Je te conseille de ne pas te mettre en travers de mon chemin.

– Sinon quoi ?

Si son regard pouvait tuer, il y a bien longtemps que Luffy ne serait plus de ce monde. Ses yeux tranchants dépecèrent le jeune brun sur place, qui pourtant ne sembla pas ciller un seul instant. Tout à coup, la tension disparut aussitôt qu'elle était venue. Sans crier gare Luffy se fit soulever par le col de son pull et son dos se retrouva écrasé contre le mur du couloir. Il se fit rage pour ne pas montrer une once de douleur, gardant ses prunelles haineuses contre le délinquant.

Ce dernier esquissa un rictus des plus malsains. Il se pencha vers Luffy, poussé par une montée de puissance qu'il contrôlait à peine :

– Je te trouve bien confiant pour quelqu'un qui n'a plus ses chiens de garde à ses côtés.

Le reste du groupe délaissa bien vite leurs premières victimes pour se concentrer sur la cible principale de leur meneur. En demi-cercle autour du balafré, Luffy n'avait plus aucune issue s'il voulait échapper aux griffes de son pire ennemi.

– Je te rappelle que tu te retrouves tout seul cette année. Pas un seul de tes frangins en vue pour te sauver la mise.

De son col, il passa ensuite à sa gorge qu'il se mit à serrer sans retenue. L'air ne tarda pas à manquer pour Luffy qui faisait tout son possible pour éloigner les mains de son bourreau.

– Si je veux je peux te briser ici et maintenant sans que personne ne fasse quoi que ce soit, tout comme ton pote qui t'a laissé tombé y a même pas deux minutes !

Les rires de ses copains s'élevèrent en se joignant au sien. Kid ne blaguait pas. Il voulait réellement régler son compte avec Luffy, et ce peu importe les conséquences qu'il aura à affronter. Voilà deux ans qu'il cherchait à écraser le jeune garçon en même temps que ceux qui se considéraient comme ses soi-disant 'frères'. Bien qu'il visait principalement Luffy, il n'a jamais pu l'atteindre à cause de ses gardes du corps qui lui tournaient toujours autour sans le lâcher d'une semelle.

Sa poigne continuait de se resserrer autour de la gorge du garçon. À bout de force, le balafré réunit ses dernières forces pour venir donner un grand coup de pied dans l'abdomen du délinquant qui recula sous l'impact, délivrant enfin le brun qui inspira d'énormes gorgées d'air.

– T'es un homme mort Mugiwara !

Il se jeta sur lui dans le but d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, mais Luffy fut plus rapide. Il esquiva le coup en plongeant sur le côté, manquant presque de tomber. Triomphant, il leva son majeur en direction du rouquin, non sans cacher le rictus malicieux qui s'étirait sur le coin de ses lèvres :

– Attrape-moi si tu peux~

Sur ce, il se mit à tracer comme une flèche dans la direction opposée. Une seconde plus tard à peine, il entendait Kid et ses sbires le poursuivre sans hésiter. S'ils l'attrapaient cette fois, Luffy ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il savait qu'il serait complètement impuissant face à toute sa bande, mais Luffy n'avait jamais dit qu'il allait leur rendre la tâche facile.

Certes, Ace et Sabo n'étaient plus là cette année. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait plus de quoi se défendre. Non pas qu'être sans cesse protégé par ces deux-là le satisfaisait pour commencer. Il avait pleinement conscience de son manque de force comparé à ses frères, et les voir prendre sa défense pour un oui ou pour un non pendant des années ne l'avait pas réellement aidé à s'affirmer.

Mais cette fois, c'était l'occasion. Il allait montrer à Kid qu'il n'était pas aussi faible qu'il le pensait. Il avait plus d'un tour dans sa manche lui aussi, et il comptait bien convaincre ce déchet de ne pas profiter de l'absence de ses 'chiens de garde' pour lui chercher des noises.

– Par ici ! Chopez-le !

Il monta les escaliers du premier étage dans l'espoir de semer ses poursuivants dans le dédale de couloirs de la section artistique. Il prévoyait de passer par la sortie du fond afin de rejoindre la cour de derrière et se faire petit le temps que ces idiots se lassent et l'oublient pour la journée.

 _Usopp, où que tu sois… reste planqué,_ pensa Luffy d'un air moqueur, sachant le rouquin capable de s'en prendre à son ami par vengeance ou par excès de colère.

Tch. Quel connard.

Comme prévu, la porte qui menait à aux escaliers extérieurs se présenta devant lui. Un sourire victorieux, il s'y précipita directement et tira sur la poignée de la porte vitrée…

… qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

– Qu'est-ce que.. ?!

Elle était fermée à clé. Non ! Elle était toujours ouverte d'habitude ! Qui avait eu la foutue idée de la fermer pile à ce mauvais timing !? Il entendait les pas se rapprocher. Plus de temps à perdre, il devait retourner à l'étage du dessous et passer par le couloir où il se trouvait avant de tomber sur ces brutes sans cervelle.

– Merde.

– Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir nous échapper ?

Trop tard, la voix du rouquin dans son dos le crispa de toute part. Il se retourna et vit en effet la bande de quatre qui bloquait son seul échappatoire. Il grinça des dents.

– Écoute-moi bien sale merdeux, cracha Kid en s'approchant lentement. J'vais tellement te massacrer que tu me supplieras de t'achever pour apaiser tes souffrances.

– Je préfère mourir que te supplier quoi que ce soit, rétorqua le balafré qui commençait à reculer au fur et à mesure que l'autre avançait.

– Oh, dans ce cas...

Un rictus malsain étira les lèvres de l'élève de terminale. Il sortit un couteau de sa poche, relevant sa lame en direction de Luffy dont les yeux s'agrandirent. Depuis quand ce gars ce baladait avec un truc pareil dans un lycée ? Si Sageharu l'apprenait…

– Il suffisait de demander, continua Kid en intensifiant son rictus.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, et Luffy ne pouvait reculer plus loin comme la porte vitrée dans son dos lui bloquait toute chance de sortie. Si seulement elle n'était pas fermée à clé..!

– Fais tes prières Mugiwara.

– Kid-

– À L'AIIIIIDE !

Stop. L'attention de tout le monde se tourna vers la voix affolée qui provenait du bout du couloir. Luffy reconnut aussitôt la silhouette de son camarade qui était en train d'alerter l'établissement tout entier sous ses cris désespérés.

– IL Y A DES GENS EN TRAIN DE SA BATTRE !

Kid fit claquer sa langue, éloignant aussitôt l'arme tranchante du balafré.

– Luffy, maintenant !

Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, ce dernier profita de l'inattention du délinquant pour le pousser de toutes ses forces et se mettre à tracer avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qui était en train de se produire. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers le groupe de voyous qui commençait enfin à réagir :

– À plus, les tocards !

Et une fois de plus il se mit à tracer, cette fois en compagnie du frisé qui suait de toute son âme.

– Espèce de.. ! Je vais te faire la peau ! hurla le rouquin en se remettant à sa poursuite.

-o-

Le crissement des chaussures sur le terrain se mélangeait aux rebondissement sonores du ballon qui défilait de mains en mains. La chaleur de la salle était à peine étouffante tellement les joueurs étaient pris dans leur échange intense qui paraissait durer une éternité. Quelqu'un intercepta le ballon. Deux rebonds plus tard, celui-ci tomba dans les filets du paniers avant d'entamer sa roulade le long du sol.

Le coup de sifflet annonça la fin du match, et la moitié des joueurs cria victoire. Trafalgar se dirigea aussitôt vers les bancs pour retrouver sa bouteille d'eau et sa serviette qu'il utilisa pour essuyer les perles de sueur qui gouttaient comme une fontaine le long de son visage. Son regard convergea vers la forme d'un cadavre avachi non loin de lui, une serviette plaquée sur la face.

– Oï, tu comptes glander encore combien de temps ? demanda le bronzé en s'emparant de sa bouteille.

Silence total. Law retira le bouchon.

– Le coach t'as donné dix minutes de pause, pas une heure.

Toujours aucune réponse. Une veine d'agacement pulsa sur sa tempe, et l'adolescent perdit patience. Il changea la trajectoire de sa bouteille pour déverser le contenu sur la tête du jeune homme qui réagit aussitôt, bondissant de surprise.

– Wha- ?! EEH- Keuh ! Keuh !

La serviette retomba dès qu'il se releva, laissant découvrir l'expression ahurie sur le visage d'un balafré en panique.

– Réveillé ? sourit Law d'un air amusé.

– T'es qu'un enfoiré, tu le sais ça ? rétorqua Luffy dans un regard noir.

– Lève-toi et cours.

Ce dernier marmonna une injure inaudible à l'oreille du tanné, et il retourna s'allonger sans prêter attention à l'entraîneur qui donnait des instructions au milieu du terrain. Law haussa un sourcil, petit sourire en coin.

– Il me reste de l'eau.

– Recommence ça encore une fois, et je te fous cette bouteille dans le-

Coup de sifflet. Les joueurs se remirent à courir, le ballon ayant déjà traversé la moitié du terrain. Un soupir franchit les lèvres du plus grand. Depuis que Ace et Sabo ne faisaient plus parti de l'équipe, la motivation de son camarade avait littéralement chuté, ne laissant qu'une loque dépourvue d'énergie affalée sur le banc à chaque entraînement. Même la perte de son titre de titulaire l'avait laissé de marbre.

C'était bien dommage d'ailleurs, tous les quatre avaient formé la meilleure équipe du lycée jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et Luffy et lui auraient pu continuer à faire parler d'eux si ce dernier ne s'était pas résigné à tout plaquer. Il savait que les liens entre le brun et les deux autres étaient plus que renforcés, mais de là à s'isoler du reste juste à cause de la distance qui les séparait relevait de la stupidité. Rien que d'y penser lui donnait vraiment envie de le frapper, ici et maintenant.

Réprimant ses envies de passage à tabac (que Luffy ne soupçonnait même pas) Law se tourna à nouveau vers les joueurs du terrain.

– Allez Mugiwara. Debout, il reste une demi-heure.

L'interpellé marmonna dans sa barbe en passant un bras en travers de son visage, non préparé à revenir du royaume de la paresse éternelle. Il était bien décidé à passer le reste de l'heure sur ce banc qu'il trouvait pour le moins très confortable. Il allait pour somnoler à nouveau, lorsqu'un jet d'eau fraîche vint une fois de plus l'éclabousser au visage sans prévenir. Cette fois, le liquide envahit ses narines.

– Brrgblb-!

Il se mit à recracher le reste de l'eau par terre, à quatre pattes sur le sol après qu'il soit tombé du banc sous le coup du choc. Son regard transperça le dos de Trafalgar qui s'était déjà mis à courir à l'autre bout du gymnase sans dissimuler son sourire malicieux.

– VIENS LÀ CONNARD !

Cette fois ce fut à son tour d'engager une course-poursuite contre son camarade en insultant le tanné ainsi qu'en esquivant les quelques spectateurs dans les gradins. Leurs enfantillages durèrent encore un moment avant que les joueurs déconcentrés par leur tumulte ne se mettent à rire et que le coach ne leur ordonne de ramener leurs fesses sur le terrain.

-o-

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Luffy quittait tout juste les vestiaires, les cheveux encore trempés tandis qu'il venait de sortir de la douche et prêt à se rendre vers la grille, lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle du gymnase et se retrouva face à une scène assez surprenante : Law était dos au mur, tourné face à une élève du lycée qui semblait trouver difficile de le regarder dans les yeux. Rien qu'à voir le tableau, le jeune homme pouvait tout à fait deviner à quoi se résumait la scène qui se déroulait juste devant lui… une confession.

Le rouge aux joues, elle entrelaçait ses doigts sans jamais les lâcher tout en agitant nerveusement les pieds comme si le sol s'était transformé en braise incandescente. Amusé, le balafré resta dissimulé dans l'angle du mur en laissant uniquement sa tête dépasser. Il savait que son camarade était pas mal populaire auprès des filles dans le coin et faisait très souvent l'objet de convoitise et de jalousie parmi ses nombreuses fans, mais rares étaient celles qui osaient avouer leurs sentiments envers le fameux Trafalgar Law qui pouvait faire chavirer n'importe quelle naïve simplement en battant des cils.

Après de longues secondes sans aucun échange de paroles, Luffy s'apprêtait à repartir en pensant que ni l'un ni l'autre allait ouvrir la bouche, lorsque la voix grave et pénétrante du jeune homme s'éleva calmement :

– Désolé.

Il colla son dos au mur et passa sa main dans ses mèches délicieusement ondulées.

– Je ne suis pas en mesure d'entretenir une relation pour le moment. Tu devrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Luffy pouvait apercevoir la mine dévastée de l'adolescente qui se faisait rage pour tenter de rester sereine. Tête baissée, une larme goutta sur le sol, juste avant de se faire suivre par une deuxième, puis une autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'une cascade de larmes pleuve sur le bitume. Tremblant de toute part, elle tenta vainement de sécher ses larmes, toujours sans pouvoir regarder le garçon en face.

– Je vois… Je suis désolée. Je…

De sa cachette, le brun devina aussitôt l'impatience de son camarade dès lors que la fille s'était mise à pleurer. Il connaissait assez bien Law pour savoir qu'il détestait les sanglots au plus haut point, en particulier venant de celles qu'il rejetait à chaque fois. Réprimant un rire, Luffy hésita à lui venir en aide et le tirer de sa situation désespérée.

Finalement, il s'avança jusqu'à eux.

– Hey, Traffy ! Je t'attendais, t'étais passé où ?

La jeune fille tressaillit à l'apparition soudaine de Luffy. Confuse, elle fixa le sol un instant, cherchant désespérément ses mots.

– Je… Je ne laisserai pas tomber ! s'écria-t-elle en courant en direction du lycée.

Les deux garçons la suivirent du regard un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière le bâtiment pour rejoindre la sortie. Un long silence s'installa. Du moins il dura une dizaine de secondes, car Luffy fut le premier à briser le calme :

– Dure, dure, la vie de beau gosse hein ? Pas étonnant que tu te mettes tous les gars du bahut à dos. Tu leur voles la vedette enfoiré.

– Jaloux ?

Une brise passa entre eux avant que Luffy ne secoue la tête d'un geste négatif.

– Du. Tout.

– … menteur.

– Nope. Les filles, c'est pas pour moi.

– Tu peux me demander conseil si tu veux, j'ai deux ou trois trucs qui pourraient t'aider à choper quelques nanas du bahut.

– Tu m'écoutes quand je parle ? Je t'ai dit que-

Soudain, il se fit tirer en avant et son dos se retrouva collé au mur à la place de son camarade. Ce dernier était devant lui, l'avant-bras posé contre la paroi tandis que son regard intense était plongé dans les prunelles interloquées du plus jeune.

– Observe.

– ...Quoi donc ?!

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de son visage sans quitter son sourire sournois. Ils étaient si proches que Luffy eut du mal à respirer sans souffler contre son ami.

– Ils faut qu'ils soient focalisés sur toi. Ne les laisse voir rien d'autre que ton regard. Piège-les. Emprisonne-les.

Comme une formule magique, le balafré se trouva incapable de regarder ailleurs que dans ses orbes brumeuses qui semblaient l'attirer à l'intérieur comme des aimants.

– Laisse-les s'imprégner de toi. Tes yeux, ton odeur, tout être tout entier.

Un parfum d'eau de Cologne envahit ses narines à ce moment précis. Celui de Law. Il le reconnaissait entre mille, pourtant il n'y avait jamais prêté attention avant ce jour. Il le sentait lui, ses cheveux, son corps. Comme si son existence s'attachait complètement à sa peau. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un millimètre l'un de l'autre, et Luffy commença à paniquer. Qu'arrivait-il à cet idiot ? Et si quelqu'un passait par là et les voyait dans cette situation plus qu'étrange ?

Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées chaotiques qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le tanné atteindre son oreille. Celui-ci murmura tout doucement, son haleine chaude lui frôlant le lobe :

– Est-ce que tu commences à tomber sous mon charme ?

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Son visage pâle vira au rouge en une fraction de seconde tandis qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Quand Law finit enfin par se redresser et lui laisser de l'espace, les jambes de Luffy cédèrent sous son poids et le pauvre se retrouva tout à coup sur les fesses.

Ce fut le rire clair de son camarade qui le réveilla brusquement. La honte et l'embarras se changèrent alors en colère qui lui fit relever un regard meurtrier tout droit vers le fautif.

– Espèce d'enculé. Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, je te le jure.

– Si tu voyais ta tête, Mugiwara… Ne me dis pas que tu as réellement craqué pour moi ?

– Dans tes rêves ! s'exclama aussitôt Luffy en se relevant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les voilà devant la grille où tous les autres élèves se dirigeaient pour quitter l'établissement. La cour se vidait peu à peu, et à la fin il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de lycéens en train de papoter devant l'école tandis que d'autres attendaient leurs amis pour rentrer ensemble. Deux garçons étaient venus saluer brièvement Law et Luffy avant de disparaître à l'angle du trottoir cent mètres plus loin.

– Je te laisse, lança le bronzé en jetant un coup d'œil à son écran de téléphone.

– Ça marche. On se voit demain.

Luffy observa son camarade s'éloigner avant qu'il se décide également à prendre la direction du tramway. La simple idée de retourner dans cet enfer qui servait de transport en commun le fit grimacer. Ils étaient en pleine heure de pointe. Il faisait déjà assez chaud. Nope, hors de question qu'il remette le pied dedans pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il pouvait toujours rentrer à pied. Ça lui prendrait vingt minutes de plus, mais peu importe.

Il passerait les quarante prochaines dans un air sain et en bonne santé.

Il se mit à marcher entre plusieurs pâtés de maisons avant de traverser l'un des nombreux quartiers du centre-ville d'East Blue. Des enseignes et des immeubles familiers défilèrent autour de lui tandis qu'il avançait à son rythme parmi la foule de gens qui rentraient également chez eux. Des klaxons se faisaient entendre de toute part, et même depuis l'autre bout du boulevard.

Un moment, Luffy emprunta le raccourcis d'une petite ruelle et se retrouva dans une rue un peu moins fréquentée où se mélangeaient toutes sortes de club et de restaurants en tout genre entassés les uns sur les autres. La nuit, cette rue se transformait littéralement en un océan de lumières et de bruit qui animait la zone du quartier que les gens normaux préféraient éviter.

Bars, boîtes de nuit, club d'hôtesses et d'autres encore… tout semblait prendre vie dès l'instant où le dernier rayon du soleil disparaissait derrière une nuée de gratte-ciels beaucoup plus loin.

Luffy sourit en se remémorant l'époque où lui et ses frères parcouraient ces quartiers populaires quand les adultes les quittaient des yeux deux malheureuses petites secondes. Ils _partaient à l'aventure_ , comme ils disaient souvent. Des casinos clandestins, ils étaient allés de cinémas interdits aux mineurs jusqu'aux taudis des sans-abris pour des parties de cartes avec quelques vieilles connaissances du coin. Inoubliable.

Il allait continuer son chemin lorsqu'un violent coup de feu résonna tout près de lui. Son corps se figea en plein milieu de la rue. Une vitre se brisa sous l'impact d'une deuxième, puis une troisième détonation. Des cris d'effroi retentirent quelque part, et des hurlements de rage les recouvrirent aussitôt.

Le corps de Luffy réagit avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir. Il alla se jeter derrière un tas d'ordure face à une enseigne qui venait de fermer. Cette fois, c'est tout un enchaînement de coup de feu qui mitrailla les environs. Il entendait du verre se briser, il sentait des ricochets de balles lui frôler les jambes, venir se planter dans les murs et probablement dans certains des types qui se livraient une guerre sans merci à même pas dix mètres de l'adolescent.

Les oreilles de Luffy sifflaient un son continu, un bourdonnement aiguë qui lui donna l'impression d'être de plus en plus loin de la réalité. Comme s'il allait se mettre à disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre. Il avait beau se couvrir la tête, la sensation ne voulait pas partir.

Et tout à coup, des flash se mirent à surgirent dans son esprit complètement paralysé. Des flash blancs de plus en plus clairs qui se transformèrent en images d'une demi-seconde. Il se voyait lui très jeune. Lui, et d'autres enfants de son âge qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Des amis ? Des connaissances ? Les même coups de feu retentirent au fond de sa tête, et tous les visages qui l'entouraient disparurent un à un.

Plus ils s'effaçaient, plus le cœur de Luffy se comprimait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il se sentait suffoquer. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir.

« Ne t'arrête pas de chanter »

Il allait mourir.

« Tout est de ta faute »

Non, pitié. Quelqu'un… à l'aide !

L'odeur du sang imprégna ses narines et Luffy se sentit partir. Il allait mourir.

 _ **Vrrr…. Vrrr…**_

De légères vibrations le tirèrent doucement de son choc. Il mit du temps à comprendre que la sensation venait de sa poche de droite. Il regarda d'abord la forme de son portable s'allumer à travers le tissu, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Finalement, les vibrations s'arrêtèrent. Mais les yeux du garçon restèrent bloqués sur l'appareil, comme si ce dernier allait lui sauter à la gorge dès qu'il détournerait le regard. Depuis combien de temps était-il par-terre contre cette voiture ? Depuis combien de temps les tirs avaient cessé ? Depuis combien de temps y avait-il cette odeur de fumée et de combustion qui imprégnait ses poumons à chaque bouffée d'air qu'il prenait ?

Il n'en savait rien.

Son téléphone se remit à vibrer. Mais le balafré se trouva encore une fois immobile. Son corps ne voulait pas réagir. Le moindre mouvement le plongerait à nouveau dans ces images horribles dont il ne se souvenait même pas. C'était comme ses cauchemars. Les mêmes horreurs, les mêmes visages, la même voix qui le prenait aux tripes et le hantait au point de sentir sa présence juste derrière son dos.

Non. Il ne devait pas sombrer. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ce n'était que des images. Elles n'étaient pas réelles. Le docteur et tous les autres lui répétaient qu'elles n'étaient pas réelles.

Progressivement, le jeune homme retrouva ses esprits parmi le chaos de sa tête et la réalité autour de lui. Il entendait le cri strident des sirènes de pompier s'approcher au loin. Le brouillard qui obstruait sa vision se dissipa, et Luffy était enfin redevenu lui-même. Il souleva son bras lentement en direction de sa poche. Il sortit son téléphone qui s'était remis à sonner pour la troisième fois.

Les mains tremblantes, il décrocha et reconnut tout de suite la voix paniquée de son frère à travers l'appareil. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte des larmes qui trempaient ses joues depuis un bon moment.

 _« – Oh Seigneur. Luffy, où es-tu ?! »_

– Sabo… répéta Luffy dans un hoquet de larmes. Sabo, c'est horrible...

 _« – Luffy, dis-moi où tu es. »_ reprit Sabo d'un air plus calme.

– I-Il y a de la fumée. J'entends les pompiers… Sabo, c'est horrible.

L'autre resta silencieux un moment, interprétant les mots du plus jeune comme un état de choc fraîchement récent. Il comprit tout de suite.

 _« – Je viens te chercher. »_

Jamais Luffy s'est autant senti en sécurité en entendant ces quatre mots rassurants pénétrer son esprit qui lui promettaient de le tirer de ce cauchemar à tout instant. Alors il attendit. Il attendit en comptant chacune des secondes, chacune des minutes qui passaient tandis que la fatigue prenait le dessus dans une vitesse affolante. Le garçon ferma les yeux sans même s'en rendre compte.

La minute d'après, il s'écroula.

...

* * *

 ***Hagesaru** = Singe Chauve - jeu de mot avec son vrai nom Sageharu (c'est un OC bien sûr)

* * *

 _Est-ce que j'aurais tendance à être sadique avec tous les personnages que je m'approprie...? Exactement._

 _Encore merci pour toutes vos réactions !_


End file.
